Drunken Adventures I: Payback is a bitch
by hazelheart93
Summary: Elena finds out that Damon has slept with Rebekah. As she enters the grill, she forms a plan to get back at him. Kolena SMUT. KolxElena


**A/N: Hey guys, this is my very first FanFic.. Well to be honest this is the first story I have ever uploaded somewhere, so please review. It would mean a lot to me.**

* * *

**Update: I have written a sequel to this fic, it's called 'Two down, one to go'. ****If you liked this one, check it out and share your thoughts with me..**

* * *

**Second Update: The third part is up. It's called 'Taking it too far.' Enjoy and thanks for all your reviews, favs and follows. You guys are amazing. I love you.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries!**

* * *

Elena got out of her car and walked up to the front door of the boarding house. Before she could reach out to knock, the door was being opened from inside. Damon was standing there half naked with Rebekah in her dress from last night. When Damon saw Elena, his eyes widened in shock and her own look must have been about the same, since Rebekah looked from Damon to Elena and smiled at herself in satisfaction. She didn't say anything, just walked past Elena and vanished into the woods.

Damon turned around and walked back into the house and Elena followed him quickly. That was so typical Damon, sleeping with the girl, who tried to kill her, just because she had hurt his feelings. At least now she knew, why he hadn't picked up the phone last night.

"Did you stop taking vervain?" She hoped that he had really changed, that had been forced to sleep with her. But the look on his face crushed those hopes.

"You think Rebekah had to compel me?" He asked with furrowed brows and snorted.

"What's wrong with you? She tried to kill me less than forty eight hours ago." She asked him desperately.

"Can we just move past that?" He asked and walked over to his alcohol tray.

"So, is that how it's going to be now? I hurt your feelings and this is how you lash out at me?"

"Well, maybe." He said while pouring himself a drink. "For once, some thing I did had nothing to do with you."

She couldn't believe all of this, she needed to get out of there. "You know what? Your an ass." And with those words she stormed out and ran back to her car.

She wanted to forget about this, she wanted to get her mind off of Damon, so she decided to go to the grill and get drunk. Matt was probably working and could get her some drinks. With that thought she started her car and drove back into town.

* * *

When she entered the grill, she looked around to search for any of her friends. Much to her own surprise no one was there, so she walked up to the bar to wait for Matt. She was just about to sit down, when she recognized a man from last night. He was sitting all by himself and was drinking bourbon. His dark brown hair was messed up and he had a slight smirk on his face as the bartender refilled his glass. While she was looking at him an ingenious plan formed itself in her mind. She approached him.

"Kol, right?" She asked.

He turned his head and smirked at her. "Yep, that be me. Original brother number four."

She smiled down at him and rested her arm on the bar.

"What can I do for you, lovely doppelganger?" He asked lazily.

"Well, I wanted to get drunk and when I saw you here I thought it would be a good plan to sit next to a guy, who possesses the ability to compel the bartender." She winked at him. "Since I am underage and all."

"Well, if that's so, please, sit down. Be my guest." He said.

She pulled one of the stools closer to him and took off her coat.

"What would you like to drink, love?" He asked and a big grin stretched across his face.

"Tequila, duh." She replied and grinned back at him. This would be easier, than she had thought.

"Hey, Danny." He called out to the bartender. "Please give us two shot glasses, a bottle of tequila, some lemons and of course salt."

The bartender nodded and reached out to prepare everything Kol wanted.

"There you go." The bartender said with a slight smile on his lips.

"Thanks." Elena replied and watched Kol as he poured the liquor into the glasses. She licked the back of her hand and shook some salt on it. Then licked up the salt and drowned the shot, grabbing a slice of lemon and bite into it. "Hmm." She purred.

Kol smiled at her devilishly and drowned his own shot without any salt or lemon.

Elena looked at him disapprovingly. "It's not fun without the salt and the lemons."

"It's to much of an effort for that little amount of buzz." Kol stated but Elena pouted at him.

"Let me show you." She said seductively and grabbed his hand. He looked surprised by her movement but didn't say anything. She brought his hand to her mouth and licked it slowly, while looking deep into his eyes. He smirked at her behavior and something flickered in his eyes. She spread some salt on his hand and refilled their glasses. Elena let go of his hand and looked at him expectantly. He licked the salt of off it and drowned the liquor. He wanted to take one of the lemons but saw that Elena had already one between her lips. He lowered his head to hers and bit into the lemon. Their lips didn't touch but she could feel his hot breath on her lips.

"You are right, that is so much more fun." He smirked and refilled their glasses.

Elena smirked back at him. "That's just the beginning."

They repeated the process of licking each others hands and drowning the shots simultaneously before sharing one lemon three times, before Elena finally spitted out the lemon and kissed him. At first the kiss was slow, cautious even, but then it deepened, it got more passionate. She let her tongue slide over his lips and he opened them to let her in. Their tongues met in his mouth and struggled for the upper hand. Elenas breath became shallower and she broke the kiss, only to purr, "Let's get out of here."

Kol smirked down at her and nodded. Elena led him into her car and got into the drivers seat. He followed her quickly and Elena couldn't help but grin. She drove home and almost ran up the porch. Before she could open the door, Kol had pressed her back against the door and was kissing her with such strength that she let out a small moan.

"Wait." She breathed and opened the door. He tried to follow her inside, but was stopped by the invisible protection. "Invite me in." He pleaded seductively. She smiled at him with lustful eyes and pointed upwards with her index finger.

"Go to my window." She said and slammed the door shut. Then she turned around and ran up the stairs. He was already waiting for her when she arrived, his eyes filled with lust and something darker, something she had never seen before.

"Come on, invite me in, love." He purred.

"Not quiet yet." She replied, while opening the window. She let her eyes wander around his body and then she slowly took off her own shirt. She saw him clench his jaw and she unbuttoned her jeans slowly while licking her own lips. He growled and tried to get through the window. As she zipped open her jeans, she finally whispered. "Would you like to come in, Kol?"

She didn't even saw him coming and in the next second her back was pressed against the mattress of her bed an Kol had removed her jeans.

"Wow." She breathed.

"You'll be saying that a lot today." He smirked and then pressed himself onto her. He kissed her lips forcefully and his tongue broke through her lips. She moaned and clasped the back of his neck, pulling on his messy hair. She moved up her hips to meet his but he pressed her back down.

He broke the kiss, just to continue kissing down her jaw line and her neck, leaving a hot trail whenever he moved on. Elena grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Her hands quickly explored his hard chest and his stomach. They came to a stop at his waistband and she pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He had reached her breasts and she bend her back towards him. He quickly unclasped her bra and she pulled it off. His hands immediately covered her breasts, squeezing then lightly, his thumbs circling on her nipples. She moaned and her nails dug into his shoulders. Kol let out a pleased growl and released one of her breasts, just to capture it with his mouth.

"Kol, please." She moaned and he kissed his way down her stomach and her inner thighs. He ripped her panties away and put her legs onto his shoulders. He looked up to her and she could see his eyes glittering with hunger and lust. He leaned into her and started licking around her clit. She moaned and stiffened.

"Relax, love. I am just getting started." He smirked and lowered his head back down.

He circled around her clit, making her shiver and moan. Just before she was about to come, he slit up two of his fingers inside her and she let out a piercing scream.

"Oh God, _Kol._"

He felt her body coming closer to the edge and he applied more pressure with his tongue and pushed his fingers into her quicker. She moaned and whimpered and eventually came into his mouth. Elena laid there trying to get her breathing under control, while Kol removed his remaining clothes and positioned himself between her legs.

"Wow." She breathed.

He smirked down at her and kissed her again. She felt the passion well up at her again and grabbed him by his shoulders to pull him closer. His cock was slowly teasing her pussy and she pushed her waist up to him. She wanted him inside of her, but he just circled around her entry, slowly, teasingly.

"Kol." She whimpered desperately. "Please."

At her words he quickly slid into her and they both moaned into each others mouths. He pulled back until he was almost completely out of her and thrust back into her. She moaned loudly and crossed her legs around his waist to get him deeper inside of her.

"Again." She demanded breathlessly.

And so he did. With each thrust he gathered speed until they were both panting. He had reached his vampire speed, when she finally exploded around him and he followed her almost instantly.

She opened her eyes and saw Kol smirking down at her. "And I had believed Rebekah, when she had told me that you really were no fun." He rolled to her side and the both lay still until their breathing stabilized.

* * *

„I'll be back in a second." Elena said after a while and got out of the bed. On her way to the bathroom she picked up Kols shirt and put it on, she heard him chuckle behind her.

After she was finished in the bathroom, she opened the door to her bedroom and discovered Damon standing in the doorway.

He looked at her with wide eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Elena smiled at him.

"Are you crazy? You slept with an original? They are the enemies, Elena." He yelled furiously.

Kol crossed his arms behind his back and smirked at both of them.

She put her hands on her hips and raised one of her eyebrows. "Do you even realize what an hypocrite you are? This morning I caught you with Rebekah and now you are here giving me a speech about sleeping with the enemy?"

His mouth fell open. "Is that what this is about? Is it revenge?"

"Well, if she wants to she can use me for anything. Anytime." Kol said amused.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it Damon?" She replied coolly.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review.**

**xoxo hazel**


End file.
